The present invention relates generally to electrically controlled pneumatic train brakes, computer controlled train brake systems and propulsion systems, and more specifically, to braking in and integration of the braking and the propulsion systems.
Computer controlled brake systems are well known as exemplified by CCBI and CCBII available from New York Air Brake Corporation. These systems provide computer control of the pneumatic control unit for the pneumatic pipes running throughout the train. This allows pneumatic control of the locomotive as well as the individual car brakes. More recently, the industry has been striving to provide electrically controlled pneumatic brakes on each of the cars. This has led to the electrically controlled pneumatic ECP system which is independent of the computer control braking system. An overview of such a system is EP-60 available from New York Air Brake Corporation.
As presently implemented, the ECP system in the locomotive runs in parallel to that of the conventional pneumatic locomotive train controls. Two brake valves are provided, one being the brake valve for the pneumatic braking and the other being the ECP brake valve. Similarly, separate displays are provided for each system. The locomotive or the consist of the locomotives does not respond to the brake commands made by the ECP system since the locomotives respond to pneumatic signals on pipes. Also, the ECP system has its own discreet input from the event recorder and from the locomotive controls to determine penalties.
With the implementation of electrically controlled pneumatic brakes, there has been discussion of the desirability of integrating the computer controlled braking systems with the electrical controlled pneumatic brake systems.
The present system provides such integration of a brake system for a train which includes a train brake pipe extending through locomotives and cars in the train, a locomotive brake pipe extending through adjacent locomotives, pneumatic brakes on the locomotive connected to the locomotive brake pipe and electropneumatic brakes on the cars connected to the brake pipe and an electrical network. Electropneumatic brakes on the locomotive are also connected to the electrical network. The system includes a single brake controller providing locomotive and train brake commands. A first control is connected to the brake controller and transmits a car brake signal on the network for train brake commands. A second control is connected to the brake controller and transmits a locomotive brake signal on the locomotive brake pipe for train and locomotive brake commands.
The brake system may have a pneumatic mode and an electrical mode. The first control transmits car brake signals on the network in the electrical mode and the second control transmits car brake signals on the train brake pipe for the pneumatic mode. The second control transmits locomotive brake signals on the locomotive brake pipe in either mode. The brake system's default is the pneumatic mode.
The controller provides a system initiated emergency brake command or an operator initiated emergency brake command. The first control transmits an emergency brake signal on the network for system and operator initiated emergency brake commands. The second control transmits an emergency brake signal on the train and locomotive brake pipes for operator initiated and pneumatic system emergency brake commands. The brake controller has a lead or trail mode and provides the brake command signals only in the lead mode.
If the locomotive consist includes a locomotive having electropneumatic brakes on the electrical network, the first control transmits the locomotive brake signals on the network for train and locomotive brake commands. The second control continues to transmit locomotive brake signals on the locomotive brake pipe for those locomotives that do not have electropneumatic brakes. The train and/or locomotive brake signals on the network are transmitted as a percentage of brake signals.
The controller also provides penalty brake commands. The first control transmits a penalty brake signal on the network for a penalty brake command. If the controller determines that a suppression of the brake command occurs during a penalty brake command, the controller does not provide a penalty brake command signal. The controller also provides a cut-off train propulsion signal for penalty brake commands.
If the train includes only electropneumatic brakes on the locomotives and the cars, the first control transmits car brake signals on the network for train and locomotive brake commands. For an emergency, the car and locomotive brake commands are sent on the network and as a second control provides a brake signal on the train brake pipe.
A method is also described for carrying out the integration of functions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.